Night Fell With The Rain
by Cinderella's Wand
Summary: In the cover of night and in the midst of it all, there's always a flower waiting to bloom. Through cold, through illness, through betrayal, night will always be there shedding its own light in the dark, for love is a treacherous thing that not even StarClan dare to interfere with.
1. Her Downfall

**Author's Note: **_So here I am again with this story. I found it huddled in the back of my computer and decided, why the heck not? I'll be sure to try and stay on it this time, for sure, haha. I'm really excited and hopefully, I'll be doing much better than I did before with my updates and staying around on FF. ;D Enjoy!_

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors Series, yada yadda.

* * *

Nightstar felt a chill freeze her to the bone as the crisp Leaf-fall breeze threatened to knock her from her lithe paws. She quickly dashed through WindClan territory, heather tickling her nose in a manner that was all too nostalgic. Her kitten days had been gone too soon before she was shaped into an apprentice destined for greatness and a warrior who had become deputy only after training a single apprentice, burly Redpaw – now Redtail – who had boundless energy and no way to exert it. At not even twenty-seven moons, she was a leader. She was no longer Nightheart, but Night_star_, and the name carried responsibility that felt too heavy for her thin shoulders.

The moon beamed down on the moorland, brightening it with hazy light that cast everything in a silver glow. She looked above, taking in the moon's position and size, her mind suddenly filled with the thought of the Gathering that was to come in a few sun's time – the time when all the Clans herded together to share news, yet here she was, rapidly approaching the RiverClan border with stones stuck in her throat and butterflies in her belly. She thought being a leader – a _star_ – had strengthened her, but she felt weak, vulnerable, and ultimately hopeless.

Her pitch black paws just barely grazed against the invisible line that was the border, her whole body tense as she looked about, her eyes wide and wary as she took in her surroundings. Nightstar's whiskers twitched as she took a step forward, then another, until she was standing on the moist and rich ground that was RiverClan, something so foreign from the solid ground of WindClan.

"Trespassing, are we?"

The challenging mew was easily recognizable and her head bolted in the direction of the sound, only to have her side assaulted with a rough shoulder ram that sent her tumbling over on her side. The WindClan leader let out an angry hiss as she remained low to the ground, hooking out a paw that scored fur on the opposing tom's flank, causing him to jump back in surprise at her lack of an attempt to pull herself up. In his surprise, she hurriedly rose to her feet, ears pressed flat against her head as the tom's honey brown eyes locked onto her bright yellows, "Sunstar," she greeted, teeth clenched, claws unsheathed, "You knew that I'd be here – why did you attack me?"

The golden tom was seated now, head angled back to nurse the bleeding scrape on his flank. He peered up at her, amused, before letting out a quiet chuckle. "Seems you don't know how to loosen up, Night." She spat at the familiarity of her name he used, tail lashing in unease. At this, Sunstar only scoffed. "I had only been joking, Nightstar." He corrected, his full attention now on her, sweeping over the disheveled black pelt of the rival Clan leader. "I've missed you…"

Another sudden chill crept through her body, one that wasn't from the cool air, but one that sunk deep within her flesh and churned the butterflies in her stomach. She felt an urge to heave, her emotions jarred by the confession and a sickness that the medicine cat chocked up as a bad piece of prey. Nightstar let out a feeble sound, one that could barely be acknowledged as a meow as she lowered her head to look at her paws, her body curling in on itself as she sat, nose pressed into her chest. "I know, Sunstar. I know."

She did know – she had missed him too. She was unsure how their feelings had turned into something more than a mutual dislike, to understanding, and now to lo – no, she refused to call it that. He had only helped her when she was unsure and afraid of being leader, helping to guide her and her Clan on the right track. Nightstar had hated it – she hated meeting with him and taking the strong tom's humble advice, while he toyed and joked with her as if they were friends. She could tell that he disliked her as well. _You're too uptight_, he'd tell her, and yank at her tail purposely with his teeth. But now, Nightstar couldn't go a single night without thinking of him. Oh! What would Honeystar think of her?

His body came to press against hers, a sensual nudge as his large form curled against her, their fur tangling together in a way that was oh-so-intimate. Nightstar felt his head come to rest atop her own, his tail falling to lie across her flank, a single paw shamelessly brushing against the exposed back of her neck. She had given Sunstar all of her and she was beginning to regret it. Once more, her stomach clenched and she forced back bile that rose in her throat. Was it the tension or something more?

"I – I haven't been feeling well lately," Nightstar murmured quietly, head still lowered, nose pressed into her own soft fur. Sunstar remained quiet, only the soothing twitch of his tail telling her that he was listening. "Hollytail says it was something I ate but… I don't think so." She had his attention for sure now, he shifted. "Well, I know because I haven't eaten in two days."

Nightstar didn't have a reason for telling him this. If she were faced with Stripestar or Snowstar, she would have said nothing. A Clan was most vulnerable when their leader was ill, yet she knew that Sunstar wouldn't dare take advantage of her.

"I'll have Rainshadow look at you."

"No!" She bolted upwards, looking back at him as best she could. "No, Sunstar. It's suspicious – we don't want… nobody needs to know… we're… us – we shouldn't!"

Before she could speak another word, a violent quiver wracked her body. She pulled herself from Sunstar's comforting embrace, saddened by the lost, but pained by the vicious ache in her belly. It seized her, completely froze her like claws through her underside and in a flurry of pained gasps, she vomited what little was in her stomach.

"I'll take care of you," She heard Sunstar promise as he pressed his head into the crook of her neck, just barely recoiling as she continued to heave the contents of her almost empty belly. "I swear on it, Nightstar. You'll be fine."


	2. Her Sun

Her paws felt stiff and shaky beneath her as if they weren't her own, her joints creaking like an elder's in the middle of leaf-bare. Nightstar exhaled sharply as she was greeted by cool rays of peaking leaf-fall sun. Clouds stretched out monotonously on a backdrop of violet and orange hues. The black she-cat sat down outside of her den, head thrumming uncomfortably as she would bite back a hiss of pained frustration, eyes narrowing to slits as she lowered her head, staring at her quivering paws.

"Nightstar! Are you up for leading the dawn patrol?" The strong voice of her deputy reached her ears and her head snapped up as she forced herself to wash all inklings of pain from her visage. The black and white tom didn't seem to notice her jerky movements, his eyes flickering from the nursery and then to his leader before abruptly shooting to the nursery again. "I'd like to sit with Willowheart. Hollytail says the kits could be here at any moment and I don't want to mi –"

"That's fine, Badgerclaw," Nightstar managed to smile, nodding in the direction of the nursery before the tom was already preparing to leap off, his fur prickling nervously. "I think I can handle a small patrol. Kits, on the other hand," she paused, tail twitching behind her as she rose to her feet, "I'd rather not." She was curt and straightforward as always, her serious tones laced with a playful jibe that was so foreign to be heard coming from the leader. Badgerclaw thanked her quietly before darting off and disappearing beneath the rocks that sheltered the nursery, leaving Nightstar alone to wallow in her own suffering and decide just who would be attending the patrol with her.

"Rabbitstep, Hawkflame, Heathersky and Copperpaw!" she called sternly from outside of her den, her throat burning in protest against the raising of her voice. Nightstar eyed the warrior's den as she awaited the appearance of the warriors; content washing over her as Copperpaw emerged hurriedly, padding to his leader with full intent to please her.

He stared at her with adoration, his chest puffed out valiantly, "Yes, Nightstar? Do you need me to join the dawn patrol? I will!"

The ill she-cat stifled a purr of amusement before giving a slight nod of her head. "You'll be attending the dawn patrol. Thank you for being so willing to help." The rusty colored tom swelled with pride as he rounded to Nightstar's side, watching the warriors as they joined together outside of the leader's den. Rabbitstep looked as if he was asleep on his paws, eyes only half opened.

"Let's check the borders and if the opportunity arises to hunt, please do so. We shouldn't be too long, as there are other matters that need to be attended to here in camp that I'd like – "

"RiverClan," came the growl of Hawkflame, cutting off his leader. The she-cat narrowed her eyes at the tom, distaste churning within her sour belly as she tipped her head, his mention of RiverClan causing her to stiffen. "Their scent is always so close to our borders and it is strong. I don't like it and if we see them, we'll confront them."

Nightstar was silent for a moment, thinking of a response. She _knew_ RiverClan scent well and it had taken plenty of effort to learn to remove the fishy musk from her pelt before returning to camp. No, RiverClan was not an ally, but Sunstar would never allow them to warrant an attack and out of due respect, Nightstar would not initiate one either. "_I'm_ the leader, Hawkflame," the tension was making Copperpaw uncomfortable and Rabbitstep was completely awake now, giving Heathersky a quick glance before returning his attention back to his leader. "We won't be attacking anyone, but I appreciate that you've watched the borders so closely," Hawkflame hissed in aggravation, not pleased at having his suggestion be shot down so easily. "However, I'll be sure to mention it at the Gathering."

Nightstar did not dwell on the topic any longer, heading to the front of her patrol and leading them out of camp through the thin tangles of gorse that lined their burrows and stone sheltered dens. The air was cool, the tall grasses waving back and forth in a way that reminded her of nights when she'd escape camp and run through the heather. Her paws craved the feel of soft soil underpaw and she felt that she was growing soft as well, her steely determination melted by the warmth of the sun – _her Sun._

The patrol cut through the territory, first in the direction of the Moonpool, stopping short of the thin stream that merged with the lake. Copperpaw had attempted to take a few laps from the fresh water before Rabbitstep made it his duty to topple the much younger tom into the chilly water. Hawkflame hissed at their playfulness before snorting and turning away as Heathersky hurriedly rushed over to help Copperpaw get back on solid ground before he caught a chill. "Let's stay focused, _please_," Nightstar said casually, though there was a hint of annoyance that didn't go unheard by her patrol. Hawkflame seemed delighted at Nightstar's reprimands and came to flank her side as she rerouted the patrol, know skirting along the edge of the lake to head closer to the border with RiverClan.

It wasn't long before they arrived, the sun now high in the sky, dotted with soft clouds that promised a cool shower later. The black she-cat paused, scenting the air and was nearly overwhelmed by the RiverClan stink – she wouldn't particularly call it that now, however – before she shot a glance back at her patrol. She said nothing, though the glint in her eyes had called for their complete attention, Hawkflame wearing a sneer taught with self-satisfaction.

"Nightstar," It was Heathersky's voice that shook her and she swayed on her paws as she turned to face the pretty she-cat warrior. Her tail flickered, urging the warrior to continue. "There," her voice was barely a whisper, carried on the thin breeze and if not for the slightest twitch of Heathersky's tail, Nightstar would not have noticed the quiet rustle of ferns that grew along the border, the fronds crossing over onto WindClan territory from the RiverClan side.

Nightstar's lips curled into a snarl, the fur along her spine rising, her tail bristling outwards as she leaped in the direction of the intruding cat with a sudden burst of rare strength. She felt her whole body quiver in rebellion but she ignored it, her paws outstretching in an attempt to land on the cat's back and pin them to the ground. The moment she soft fur between her toes, she let out a warning screech, threatening the cat under her to remain still as she firmly planted her paws to their shoulder blades, claws unsheathing to prick the skin there lightly.

Hawkflame and Rabbitstep approached quickly, Heathersky standing defensively in front of Copperpaw who looked genuinely frightened, his faux courage no longer bright on his features.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Nightstar asked sharply before she realized just who the cat was, her claws sheathing in quickly as they shook, terrified, muzzle pressed down in the dirt. The WindClan cat slowly removed herself from his back, earning a growl from Hawkflame and a look of confusion from Rabbitstep. "Rainshadow, as a medicine cat, you have no reason to _sneak_ around. So again, I must ask you, _what_ are you doing here?" Her question was followed by a rattling cough, one that had Rainshadow's horrified gaze turning into one of pure concern as he spun to his paws, shaking clumps of dirt from his pelt.

"How long have you had that cough, Nightstar? The last time I saw you at the Gathering y-you were quite we – "

"Answer the question!" Hawkflame snapped, unsheathed claws flashing towards the RiverClan medicine cat's face. As quickly as he struck, blood began to well from a cut on Rainshadow's nose, the silver tortoiseshell letting out a whimper of pain before stumbling backwards, glancing back into the fronds behind him.

Nightstar growled before bumping into Hawkflame with her shoulder, sending him a smoldering glare that he only challenged. "I said that we would not harm any RiverClanners, Hawkflame and I meant it!" The she-cat seethed, visibly trembling – not from fear, but from pain – as he only met her steady eyes with a look of his own.

"The leader's word is law. Or are you that mighty where you feel even the Warrior Code should bow beneath you?"

The muscled golden tom revealed himself from the thick tangles of ferns and reeds, his muzzle twisted into a scowl, heated eyes locked onto Hawkflame. The WindClan warrior was clearly surprised, shooting a look from Nightstar before back to Sunstar and then to the other members of the patrol. Rabbitstep had his mouth open to speak before she backed away, ears flat against his head. "Maybe this is a conversation for just Nightstar, Sunstar, and Rainshadow. The problem can be solved, right here."

Clearly displeased, Hawkflame's raised hackles lowered, but he did not remove himself from the circle of high powered cats as Rabbitstep had respectfully done. "And it is also my duty to protect my Clan," Hawkflame replied. "And you and RiverClan are a very obvious _threat_."

Nightstar was unable to join as another cough shook her lean frame and bile curdled in her throat, twisting her stomach into a knot and catching in her jaws. It became difficult to breathe for a moment and her eyes screwed shut painfully before a muffled wail left her, leaving Rainshadow to leap to her side and gently rub the tip of his tail up and down her throat before scraping over her chest. "Y-You should get her back to camp. Hollytail needs to—needs to treat her for the cough and the vomiting. I-It's a bit too early for – for Greencough," he didn't seem certain however, his words fumbling and the sole reason that any hostility had vanished.

Nightstar leaned over to Heathersky, ignoring the burning feel of Sunstar staring into his pelt, ignoring the want to press her fur into his and beg for his comfort and guidance. The older tom's appearance had left her tired, worn and ultimately lost, as in front of her Clan, she had to look strong – as if there was nothing between them, as if he was not the only thing that had kept her moving forward in the darkness of her own light. "I don't want to see you on our territory again," she muttered weakly as Copperpaw came to her other side, offering his smaller frame as an anchor for her weight. "Next time, I'll… be forced to attack." She cringed at the words, as Hawkflame had been right.

She couldn't allow this to continue happen. Sunstar was allowing RiverClan to become comfortable and it was unacceptable.

Heathersky and Copperpaw guided their leader around, Rabbitstep just behind them. Hawkflame stayed put, watching as the two cats retreated back to their territory, snorting indignantly. They hadn't been gone far enough, however, and he caught their murmurs on the breeze –

"Sunstar, you have to stop seeing her."


	3. Her Ache

The Medicine Cat's Den was warm and fragrant, her senses overwhelmed by the strong smells of various herbs and remedies. Nightstar's head had begun to spin now, her chin lowered to rest on the fresh bedding Littlepaw had fetched for her after she arrived. The medicine cat apprentice sat at her side, pressing a ball of moist moss towards her muzzle, encouraging her to drink. When she made no move to do anything, the apprentice gave her a soft cuff to the ears. Nightstar purposely squeezed her eyes shut and Littlepaw rolled his eyes, "I know you're awake. Just drink it, will you?"

The apprentice's dedication to his job made Nightstar admire him, but she turned her head defiantly, dragging it across the ground. "No," she said simply, refusing to look at him as she huffed and smacked the moss away, becoming frustrated. Nightstar knew she must have been acting like a kit, but it hurt to swallow anything and even water made her stomach ball up into tight knots that couldn't be unraveled by the herbs that Hollytail fed her. "It hurts to do anything other than sleep, Littlepaw."

"Well, if that's the case, would you like a few poppy seeds, Nightstar?" Hollytail entered the den, her fur smelling of milk and borage. Nightstar guessed that she must have come back from Willowheart in the nursery and the leader had half a mind to ask how the queen was doing, but with the promise of anything to separate her from her pain induced haze, she nodded. "Is there anything that can help with the vomiting?"

"I know! Willow leaves – "

"No, Nightstar," Hollytail frowned, not looking at Littlepaw as he moved to question his mentor's motives. "I can't give you anything unless you eat or drink, which you refuse to do. But I can give you the poppy seeds." Littlepaw rose to his paws, shooting an uneasy glance at the willow leaves before approaching the poppy plant that they had harvested only a couple of suns ago, dipping his paw into it and retrieving two of the black specks. He gave them to Nightstar, watching as she lapped them up before curling into a tight ball, refusing to support her head on her paws as if she was simply too weak to do so.

"Hollytail, I don't understand," Littlepaw's quiet voice broke the silence of the den after Nightstar had fallen asleep, her flank rising up and down slowly, unevenly. "Willow leaves could stop the vomiting and I'm sure there was something for her cough."

"No," there was a distant look in Hollytail's eyes, her tones were vacant, yet sad, a million emotions stirring that she suppressed with an expert grace. "I don't want you to give her anything, Littlepaw." The black and white tom's eyes narrowed at her and his hackles rose, whiskers twitching in surprise and anger at his mentor's words. Hollytail sent him a sharp look, "I mean it. I'll know if you do."

Littlepaw shrunk back and glanced over at Nightstar, "Why, Hollytail? We can help her but we aren't."

"She cannot be helped." Was all Hollytail said before standing and leaving her store of herbs unsorted. She paused at the opening of the den, her fur as cold as the dull sky. "Watch her."

And with that, she was out of the den, leaving Littlepaw to listen to Nightstar's frail breathing and the occasional whimper that was followed by a gasping retch.

**ALLEGIANCES**

**_THUNDERCLAN_**

**LEADER**

Stripestar - slender orange tabby tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY**

Maplecloud - light brown she-cat with darker flecks

**MEDICINE CAT**

Rowanstreak - large pale gray tom with golden eyes and black stripes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

**WARRIORS**

Talonheart - small pale ginger tom

Featherstep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Darkstripe - smoky gray, almost black tom

Cricketleap - dusty brown tabby tom

Goldenthorn - heavily set golden brown tom that walks with a crooked gait

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Larkwhisker - white she-cat with calico spotted tail

**APPRENTICES**

Frostpaw - pure white she-cat with blue eyes, deaf in one ear

Thistlepaw - tawny tom with white paws and tail tip

Heatherpaw - cream colored she-cat with ginger spots

**QUEENS**

Briarpelt - tan she-cat with a white chest

_Mate to Darkstripe_

**ELDERS**

Mossfang - silver and black tabby tom, oldest cat in the forest

* * *

**_RIVERCLAN_**

**LEADER**

Sunstar - golden tom with white underbelly

**DEPUTY**

Graywind - long legged dark gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

**MEDICINE CAT**

Rainshadow - silver and black tortoiseshell tom

**WARRIORS**

Breezefoot - sleek silver longhaired she-cat

_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Stonefur - thick black tom with blue eyes

Barkpelt - brown tom with a single white paw

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Ferndapple - calico she-cat with green eyes

Heronpelt - white she-cat with black markings on her tail and sides

**APPRENTICES**

Stormpaw - short-furred pale brown tom with black stripes

Oakpaw - russet colored tom with large paws

Bluepaw - thick gray-blue she-cat

**QUEENS**

Foxleaf - orange she-cat with black tipped ears

_Mate to Sunstar_

**ELDERS**

Honeysong - cream and gold she-cat, missing half an ear

Mouseclaw - reddish brown tom, former medicine cat

* * *

**_WINDCLAN_**

**LEADER**

Nightstar - pure black she-cat with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY**

Badgerclaw - white tom with black ears and tail tip

**MEDICINE CAT**

Hollytail - brown she-cat with white chest

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**WARRIORS**

Heathersky - creamy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Ivywing - silver tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Copperpaw_

Hawkflame - brown tom with a black striped tail

Ashflight - light gray she-cat

Redtail - bulky red tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

Rabbitstep - golden tabby tom with a fluffy stubbed tail

**APPRENTICES**

Littlepaw - scrawny black and white tom

Mintpaw - tabby she-cat with a cream colored muzzle

Copperpaw -a dark gold tabby tom

Pinepaw - pale brown she-cat

**QUEENS**

Willowheart - long furred pale silver she-cat, heavily pregnant

_Mate to Badgerclaw_

Streamflower - graceful blue she-cat

_Kits: Lionkit and Petalkit, Mate to Hawkflame_

* * *

**_SHADOWCLAN_**

**LEADER:**

Snowstar - white tom with a gray-ringed tail

**DEPUTY:**

Fogstripe - silver tom with thick black stripes

_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Seednose - white she-cat with brown spots

_Apprentice: Swamppaw_

**WARRIORS**

Swiftheart - black tom with a gray underbelly

Mallowfang - calico she-cat

Mudtail - deep brown tom

Cloverwhisker - spotted brown and orange she-cat

Toadgaze - gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Briarclaw- black tom with white ears

**APPRENTICES**

Swamppaw - pale brown tom

Pebblepaw - dull gray and black she-cat

**QUEENS**

Birdwing - tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

Meadowtail - elderly orange she-cat

* * *

**A/N**: SO its been a while since I've done anything with this story and I promised to keep up on it, but work and school is tough. Anyway, I've had a sudden inspiration and this story will continue! I'd love any reviews or feedback and tell me what you think is going on! I want to see what you guys think! c:


End file.
